<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadow of 1762 by Failed_Joyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124624">The Shadow of 1762</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_Joyce/pseuds/Failed_Joyce'>Failed_Joyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Ghosts, Hate, Historical, Historical Figures, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Russia, Tragedy, War, tsar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_Joyce/pseuds/Failed_Joyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This play recounts the downfall of Peter III, the Tsar of Russia, to the hands of his wife, who would later become Catherine the Great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shadow of 1762</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More scenes will come, I have the whole thing written, it is just a hassle to format. Notes on historical accuracy at the end, as they contain spoilers. Feel free to read before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2> ACT I, SCENE I</h2><p>
  <em>Peter’s study, which contains a large desk, covered in papers and books.  Peter stands at the large window behind his desk, staring out into the cloudy, yet azure sky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PETER</p><p>(Longingly, yet restrained) O, Catherine, how I miss your gentle aroma.</p><p> </p><p>ENTER Siebel, carrying a covered platter.</p><p> </p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>Your breakfast, Your Imperial Majesty. (He sets the platter on the desk.)</p><p>PETER</p><p>(Still staring out the window.) Thank you, Siebel.</p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>Will that be all Your Imperial Majesty?</p><p>PETER</p><p>(He turns to face him for a moment). You can write, yes Siebel? I am in no mood to write today.  </p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>Yes, Your Imperial Majesty, albeit my penmanship is rather poor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PETER</p><p>That is of no matter, it will only be the first draft. Here. (He places before him a quill with paper, and he points to a small chair at the opposite end of his desk, bidding him sit down.) I shall speak slowly, but be sure to capture my every word.</p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>Yes, Your Imperial Majesty. (He sits down promptly.)  </p><p>PETER</p><p>Addressed to Frederick II, most glorious ruler of Prussia, from Peter III, Tsar of Russia, and her Territories. Now, as we are eleven days from the Freedom Conference regarding the conflicts between myself and Denmark, I extend my great thanks to you, the great Prussian master of Europe. For certainly, you are to moderate with great care, and I am in deep gratitude that you are to bring Germanic civility into the drunken affairs of the Russian peoples, a thing which we so desperately need. (He stops speaking, and notices Siebel is still not done writing what was dictated to him, he stands staring at Siebel for several seconds, his face slowly turning with anger.)</p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>(With a slight air of nervousness.) Sorry Your Imperial Majesty, I am almost done. (He finishes, and looks up to Peter.)</p><p>PETER</p><p>(Peter sighs deeply, grinding his teeth.) I have henceforth adopted many of your reforms to my country, not only to bring peace between us, but also to bring enlightenment to our culturally struggling, and isolated nation. As my reign continues, (he looks down midsentence, still speaking, and notices Siebel is struggling with the word “enlightenment”, he continues talking, now with anger evident in his voice,) I hope we can work with cooperation, no longer split by petty Russian feuds, but united by noble, Germanic natures. (He breathes heavily, clenching his fists, and his jaw, as a result of how intensely Siebel is struggling with writing.)</p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>(Now greatly nervous, his hand slightly shaking.) C-continue Your Imperial Majesty, I am ready t-to write.</p><p>PETER</p><p>Next paragraph, begin, In addition to your support, I am working alongside the British Imperial Powers to steer against the Danish- (he looks down, Siebel is still on “alongside”, sounding the word out on his fingers, at this, he pauses, and continues,) Danish forces. If we aim to both press the Danish, Russia shall gain a further grasp within the North, and we shall supply you with forces wherever they are required within the future. I am within the grandest of debts to you, and your intellect, and I pray that God shall permit us to bring civility- (He stops again, this time beginning to shout at how slow Siebel is writing.) Oh, just stop writing you fool! There is no sense in your petty scribblings! I’d beat you if you weren’t a German! (He picks Siebel up by the back of his collar, and carries him to the door, throwing him out.)</p><p> </p><p>EXIT Siebel.</p><p>PETER</p><p>(He places his hand over his face and screams. When he pulls his hand away, his eyes are slightly teary, but he wipes them away before he can fully cry.) Time and time again I find myself surrounded with such fools; I feel my very mind turning to filth as they crowd me. Catherine, how I miss your dignity, my wife, how I miss your hatred for me. (He chuckles slightly at his words.) How I miss the way Paul turned to me with love, and you how turned away with spite. (He moves back to the window, regaining his composure, and then moves to his desk, and begins eating his breakfast.) Siebel! Siebel, where are you, you fool! Get in here!</p><p> </p><p>ENTER Siebel once more, slightly shaken and distraught at being thrown out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>SIEBEL</p><p>(Nervously.) Yes? Your Imperial Majesty?</p><p>PETER</p><p>Have the carriage drawn, I am going to Peterhof, I intend to see my wife.</p><p> </p><p>EXIT Siebel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When writing fiction based on real historical events, or aiming to retell history from the lens of an artist, it is very easy to fall into shaping history to your narrative, however, I have tried as best as I could to refrain from taking liberties. I spent time researching eating habits, personal stories, tales about characters, and much more. However, due to the fact this instance in history is so barely spoken of, and that not a lot of information exists about this event, I had to take liberties. Particularly with the death of Peter, I had to select which account would be the most interesting, as there are several. To me, not only is the method in the play most likely the most accurate to history, but it is also the most exhilarating to write of. Other than this, the only things that did not happen for certain are, and I hope this is obvious, the haunting of Catherine, and Alexei's woe/urge to forget Peter. Of course, the dialogue is not what was actually said, save for the moment when Alexei bursts into Catherine's room proclaiming it is time to rule, that is, reportedly, fact. Catherine's treatment of Paul is also accurate, her having neglected him via poor nannies. Paul himself was also said to be obsessed with knights and he most certainly hated his mother. However, he did have Alexei carry the crown to the coronation of Peter, as he did not rule long enough to have such a ceremony, and this is one of the reasons why I find the theory that Alexei and Grigory were ordered to kill Peter the most accurate. </p><p>Other than these instances of historical inaccuracies, in terms of actions, the only other falsities arise out of characters. The characters Sofia and Siebel are in no way real people, nor were they inspired by real people. They are instead inspired by the behaviors of their respected masters, with Peter having hated Russian peoples, he would have had a German servant, hence Siebel, a German name. Catherine on the other hand, in spite of not even being Russian, loved the Russian people, and therefore would have had a Russian servant. </p><p>I hope this play was enjoyable, and it will most likely be published on Amazon within the year. I will update the notes when it is out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>